Un nouveau départ
by Doudoulce
Summary: Casey n'a que 17 ans lorsqu'elle décide de tout quitter ne se sentant plusà sa place dans une maison sans sa mère ni Lizzie. Elle découvre le mondeseule, sans réelles attaches. De famille, elle n'en a plus.....merci a SiiSii.x3 pour ce petit résumé
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous

_voilà une nouvel fic qui s'appelle un nouveau départ _

_j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis alors laisser des reviews svp _

_j'aimerais remercier énormément **kedern** pour la correction et **SiiSii.x3** pour toutes ses discussions qui me donnent de l'inspiration et pour l'aide du titre de cette fic_

_et merci à toute les personnes qui laisse des reviews et celle qui suivent dans le noir _

* * *

Elle était dans cette salle remplie de miroirs et dansait au rythme de la musique. C'était devenu la seule chose qui lui restait.

Elle avait perdu son père, sa mère et sa sœur dans un accident d'avion. Elle se souvenait que Lizzie avait une compétition de football et n'avait reçu que deux billets pour prendre l'avion. Elle avait demandé à son père et à sa mère, alors enceinte de trois mois, de l'accompagner.

Casey ferma les yeux s'assit dans cette salle vide. Elle avait dix-huit ans à présent et avait dû se débrouiller seule pour devenir la femme qu'elle était à présent.

Elle repensa à la famille Venturi. Elle ne les voyait plus depuis ses dix-sept ans : elle était partie en douce de chez eux, persuadée de les déranger. Elle se sentait mal de rester chez George alors qu'elle n'était pas sa fille, elle était donc partie loin. Mais George, Edwin et Marti lui manquaient. Et Derek aussi lui manquait atrocement…

Elle avait arrêté ses études à son plus grand désarroi et travaillait comme serveuse dans un bar qu'elle détestait : les hommes étaient irrespectueux envers elle. Mais elle ne faisait plus attention à eux à présent. Au début c'était dur, mais elle s'était habituée à cette vie. Elle avait rencontré une fille de son âge qui venait de sortir de l'emprise de la drogue, qui s'appelait Amber. Elles avaient loué un studio une pièce et s'étaient entraidées pour sortir de leur passé. Puis, avec quelque économie qu'il lui restait, Casey avait acheté cette ancienne école de danse qui se trouvait à deux pas de chez elle. Bien sûr, quand elle l'avait acheté, le bâtiment était dans délabré. Elle avait dû tout rénover avec le peu d'argent qui lui restait, et elle était assez fière de ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire de cette vielle école abandonnée. Elle s'arrêta de danser, prit sa bouteille d'eau et but une gorgée.

« Casey, dans une heure le bar est ouvert, avertit Amber.

– J'arrive, Amber, répondit la jeune femme en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

– Ben dis donc, tu l'as bien arrangé ton studio de danse !

– Oui, je suis assez fière de moi.

– Pourquoi n'ouvrirais-tu pas une école de danse ?

– Tu es une grande rêveuse, Ambre.

– Non : réaliste. Tu danses super bien et je me tuerais pour danser aussi bien que toi !

– Merci, c'est gentil, mais là on va être en retard.

– Je t'attends dans la voiture, Case.

– Ok. »

Elle enfila son uniforme en vitesse et attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval, puis monta dans la petite voiture d'Amber qui devait avoir plus de quinze ans. Elles ouvrirent le bar.

« Casey ! appela le patron qui se trouvait dans la petite cuisine.

– Oui ? demanda-t-elle. »

La jeune femme sentait les problèmes venir mais marcha jusqu'à la cuisine. L'homme, qui était assez baraqué, ferma la porte avant de revenir sur Casey qui se tenait debout devant lui :

« J'ai appris, grogna le patron avec une voix grave, que tu as traité notre meilleur client d'"enfoiré". C'est vrai ?

– Oui c'est vrai. Mais pour ma défense, il m'avait touchée et je n'accepte pas ça. Je veux un minimum de respect à mon égard.

– Mais j'en ai rien à faire qu'il te pelote ! J'en ai strictement rien à foutre ! Et s'il veut te toucher, il te touche ! Demain, tu lui présenteras tes excuses.

– Quoi ? répondit-elle, outrée.

– T'as bien entendu, alors maintenant, tu fermes ta gueule et tu vas bouger ton petit cul de salope, car si je ne t'avais pas engagée, tu serais dans la rue à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Il partit sans même lui avoir laissé le temps de rétorquer. Énervée, elle lança un verre contre le mur qui se brisa en plusieurs petits morceaux, se mit à genoux et pleura. Amber arriva et la prit dans ses bras. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce salaud de patron qui faisait tout pour lui pourrir son existence.

« Casey, calme-toi, reprit son amie en lui caressant les cheveux.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Amber, ça va aller, j'ai l'habitude. Va t'occuper des clients.

– Ok, Casey. Mais je t'en prie, calme-toi et respire, OK ? Tu es la meilleure, ne l'oublie pas.

– Merci pour le conseil et pour ton compliment. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire amical et partit elle aussi vers les clients avec un sourire crispé aux lèvres, pour faire bonne impression et pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse aux autres car au fond d'elle, la jeune femme souffrait plus que quiconque dans ce monde.

_Alors?_


	2. Chapter 2

Salut a tous

je sais que ce chapitre et ridiculement tout petit

Merci a **Kedern **

et a toute les personne qui m'ont laisser des reviews

et surtout n'hésitait pas laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous e penser

bisous doudoulce

* * *

Elle était épuisée : elle ne sentait plus ses pieds et avait des courbatures dans chaque partie de son corps. Elle s'allongea sur le sol froid de sa salle de danse. Ça lui faisait un tel bien, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle ferma les yeux pour s'apaiser. Ses doigts tremblaient, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite… Quand elle pensait à son visage, à ses yeux,  
à son corps, à sa voix qui hantait son esprit… Pourquoi penser tellement à lui ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, se leva et s'engouffra la tête dans sa serviette. En regardant le ciel et ses couleurs bleues, le soleil qui illuminait le sol, aucun nuage présent et le temps clair, on entendait les oiseaux chanter et on sentait la bonne odeur des fleurs. On entendait les enfants rigoler. Mais pour Casey, le temps était sombre : le soleil lui brûlait les yeux, elle était aveuglée par toutes ces lumières, les odeurs des fleurs qui flottaient dans l'air lui faisaient penser au soir de l'enterrement de ses proche. Elle se hâta de renter chez elle pour se caler dans ses couvertures et ne plus jamais en sortir jusqu'au soir.

Arrivée chez elle, Amber était assise à une chaise, lisant un livre. Elle sourit à l'arrivante mais cette dernière savait que son sourire était faux ; son amie lui répondit sans dire un mot et partit dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Amber. Elle se mit sous les couvertures en pensant au visage de son amant. Trois heures plus tard, elle se réveilla. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar mais elle avait rêvé de lui. Ce rêve si doux n'était qu'une illusion et revenir à la réalité lui donnait le cafard, l'envie de sombrer pour l'éternité dans ce rêve infini, dans ce rêve si doux, si pur, si magique… Quand elle était avec lui, elle ne lui avait jamais donné de l'importance et disait le détester, mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que jamais elle ne l'avait détesté comme elle le laissait paraître et maintenant, ses pensées se résumaient à son beau visage d'ange.

Voyant que penser à Derek ne lui arrangerait pas plus ses affaires, elle décida de se lever pour prendre une bonne douche pour lui remettre les idées en place, pour lui faire oublier son prince charmant qui, à l'heure qu'il était, devait bien se ficher de sa gueule et de sa vie. Avait-il pensé à elle ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois depuis son départ ? Elle se mordit la lèvre de toutes ses forces. Il était pire qu'une drogue, il était le diable en personne et avait décidé de la tuer. En sortant de la douche, elle entendait la voix perçante d'Amber dans le salon : elle discutait avec un garçon. Casey avait déjà entendu cette voix masculine. Oui, elle l'avait déjà entendue. Elle mit ses vêtements, se sécha les cheveux et les attacha puis sortit de la pièce. Elle resta sans voix. Il la regarda, hébété et elle lui rendit son regard tristement. Tous ses souvenirs lui éclatèrent en plein visage.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous!

Voici la suite...

Merci pour toutes vos reviews elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir.

Merci a **Kedern** pour la correction et à ma petite **Laulau**pour la relecture

**Maude** je posterais une fois par semaine

bisous à tous et laissez pleins de reviews

Bisous doudoulce

* * *

Son visage était blanc. Ses mains étaient moites. Il la regardait. Elle s sentait mal et pourtant, ce n'était que lui : l'ami de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils se regardèrent. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Dans quel état elle serai si ça avait été Derek ? Elle aurai sûrement fait une crise cardiaque, oui, c'était sûr et certain. Elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot, sa voix était basse, et, dans un chuchotement ridicule, elle prononça son nom :

« Ralph ?

– Casey ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– C'est à moi de te poser la question, rétorqua la jeune fille.

– Vous vous connaissez? demanda Amber, troublée.

– Oui, on se connaît. C'est un ami de Derek, mon ex-demi-frère. Tu te rappelles?

– Oh! murmura Amber. Et pour moi, c'est mon petit ami ! »

Elle la regarda bizarrement. Son regard n'était pas celui de la jalousie mais un regard surpris, choqué et déboussolé. Amber la fixa un long moment. Casey savai qu'Amber avait un petit ami mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que c'était lui.

« Casey, repris Ralph, voyant les deux filles se dévisager.

– Oui ? dit-elle à voix basse.

– Euh… Derek est en bas.

– D-Der… Derek est en bas ?

– Oui, il avait la flemme de monter, alors il est resté en bas avec Emily, vu qu'ils sortent ensemble. »

Le cœur de Casey se brisa en mille morceaux. Elle mit la main sur sa poitrine et fit deux pas en arrière. Déboussolée, Amber paniqua, prit la fille qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

« Ça va ? s'enquit Amber.

– Oui, c'est l'émotion, c'est tout…

– L'émotion…, répéta Amber.

– Oui, lui sourit-elle d'un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

– Tu veux venir avec nous? demanda Ralph.

– Euh… Non, j'ai des choses à faire… »

Elle regarda son amie pour qu'elle l'aide à se sortir de là.

« Des choses à faire ? redemanda Ralph, surpris.

– Oui, affirma-t-elle, pas rassurée pour un sou.

– Et ça ne peut pas attendre un peu ? Emily est ta meilleure amie à ce que je me souvienne, et Derek, tu as vécu trois ans avec lui…

– Euh… »

Les phrases se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Elle était perdue. Elle rêvait de revoir Derek mais lui, voulait-il la voir ? Et Emily, elle l'avait toujours adorée mais là, elle ressentait de la jalousie envers son amie. Elle ferma les yeux une minute et les ouvrit brusquement en imaginant Derek et Emily s'embrasser.

« D'accord, je viens avec vous. »

Elle se sentait obligée d'y aller ! Comme si une force surhumaine ou invisible lui avait dit de prononcer ces paroles si dures à dire. Mais après tout, si elle n'y allait pas maintenant, tôt ou tard, elle serait obligée de les voir. Ralph l'aurait dit à Emily et Derek qui auraient pu mal le prendre.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut a tous voilà la suite

merci a **Kedern** pour la correction alors qu'elle est en plein exam encore merci

et a se qui me laisse des reviews et qui lise ma fic dans le noir

Bisous doudoulce

* * *

Casey POV :

Depuis combien de temps étais-je dans cet ascenseur ?

Personne ne parlait. On pouvait entendre les mouches voler. Je n'avais jamais été aussi stressée de toute ma vie et avais une peur bleue de les revoir. Ça faisait un an et huit mille quarante heures que je ne l'avais pas vu et là, j'allais le voir dans les bras d'une autre. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il avait une petite-amie mais là, c'était Emily. Je savais qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé au lycée – elle n'avait que son nom dans à la bouche – mais ce n'était que de l'amour physique. Et moi, je l'aimais mais pour son intérieur, pour sa personnalité.

Elle commença à tapoter sur le miroir de l'ascenseur. Amber et Ralph pouvaient entendre son cœur battre, son cœur déchiré en milliers de petits morceaux. Elle aurait tellement voulu remonter à l'appartement, se mettre sous sa couette et ne jamais en sortir. Elle s'était créé un monde dans sa chambre noire, un monde où tout était beau, tout était si facile, et revenir à chaque fois à la réalité lui faisait sacrément mal.

Casey sentait le regard inquiet d'Amber sur elle. Heureusement que son amie ne savait pas qu'elle craquait sur son ex-demi-frère ! En pensant qu'elle allait le revoir, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Avait-il changé ? Était-il aussi gamin qu'avant ? Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face au miroir. Est-ce qu'il allait la trouver jolie avec les cernes qu'elle avait sous ses yeux? Pas sûr.

Elle ferma les yeux et pria silencieusement. À ce moment-là, après ces dix minutes interminables, elle entendit la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna, fit un pas en avant et sortit avant Amber et Ralph. Un peu plus loin, elle le vit.

Il était toujours aussi beau et aussi séduisant. Et dans ses bras, il avait son amie Emily.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, laissant apparaître de grosses traces de mascara noir. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, ses pieds étaient comme cloués au sol. Elle regardait son ex-meilleure amie et son ex-demi-frère dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle baissa la tête, le cœur déchiré comme jamais.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut a tous

voici a la suite qui est un peut plus long xd

k'éspére qu'il vous plaira disait moi se que vous en penser

Merci a **Kedern** pour la correction

Laissé des reviews svp

bisous doudoulce

* * *

Je ne voulais pas lever la tête, je ne voulais pas le revoir avec elle. Je ne voulais pas, j'avais peur, peur de revoir son visage. Je me disais que c'était un mauvais rêve, que mon réveil se mettrait à sonner et envahirait la pièce de son bruit perçant et désagréable. Mais rien, toujours rien. Tout était réel. Je sentais la nervosité se propager en moi, mon ventre se tordait dans tous les sens.

Dans un effort surhumain, je levai la tête, essuyai les larmes sur mes joues et le mascara noir qui avait fait des traces disgracieuses sur mon visage. Emily se jeta sur moi et me prit dans ses bras. Elle pleurait doucement. Je la serrai contre moi et pleurai aussi en silence comme tant de fois dans ma chambre. Quant à Derek, il ne fit aucun mouvement. Il me fixait d'un regard intense. Pas ce regard désirant, mais ce regard perdu.

Emily se détacha de moi et essuya quelques-unes de mes larmes et me sourit. Je me retournai vers Amber avec un pauvre sourire. Personne ne parlait. Ce moment était si précieux, c'était comme dans tous ces films où la fin est heureuse. Seulement, pour moi, la fin n'avait rien d'heureuse car Derek était si distant de moi et si proche à la fois… C'était une impression de déjà vu, oui, c'était comme avant, dans notre adolescence : on se détestait, on se chamaillait, mais on était toujours collés l'un à l'autre comme des aimants. C'était assez bizarre mais c'était plus fort que nous.

J'avais envie de les saluer mais ma voix flanchait sans aucune raison.

« Casey, je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! dit Emily d'une voix remplie de larmes.

– Moi aussi, murmurai-je doucement. »

Elle me reprit dans ses bras. Derek s'avança et mon cœur rata un battement. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Emily qui le regarda un instant, m'oubliant pour serrer Derek contre elle. Je sentais les larmes revenir en moi mais je leur interdisais de couler. Puis ils se détachèrent. Il me regarda et me demanda :

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Sa voix me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et cinq minutes plus tard, je lui répondis :

« Je vis avec Amber à présent. »

Il secoua la tête de haut en bas.

« Tu viens avec nous ? me demanda Emily avec un sourire éclatant.

– Euh… Non. Je suis désolée, j'ai des choses à faire.

– Ah, répondit tristement la jeune métisse.

– Ça ne te coûterait rien de venir, Casey. Surtout après tout ce temps sans aucune nouvelle, me rappela Derek. »

Il me regarda d'un regard plein de défi.

« D'accord, je viens. Mais donnez-moi cinq minutes pour me préparer.

– D'accord, on attend, se réjoui Emily en embrassant ma joue. »

Je lui fis un sourire faux. Je me retournai, souris à Amber et Ralph et partis dans ma chambre me changer.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut a tous

Merci a **Kedern** pour la correction

et a toute les personne qui m'ont laisser des reviews

et surtout n'hésitait pas laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous e penser

bisous doudoulce

* * *

Je n'avais jamais été aussi jalouse : voir Derek collé à la bouche d'Emily me rendait malade. Je n'avais qu'une envie : la prendre par les cheveux et les séparer. Alors, pour m'apaiser, je regardais chaque partie du bar en buvant mon jus d'orange.

« Casey, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? me demanda Emily.

– Non, ça va.

– Casey, tu as un petit copain ? m'interrogea Emily. »

Derek avait l'air intéressé par la réponse.

« Non.

– Tu m'étonnes, murmura Derek.

– Quoi ? demandais-je en fixant Derek.

– Euh rien, répondit-il.

– Si, tu as dit "tu m'étonnes", ça veut dire quoi ?

– Tu as dû mal entendre, Casey, susurra Emily, gênée.

– Non, je n'ai pas mal entendu et je n'ai rien à faire ici, alors bye. »

Je partis presque en courant. Je ne voyais rien, mes yeux me piquaient, mon cœur était déchiré. Il ne me trouvait pas belle ni attirante, et cela me faisait mal. J'arrivai dans mon appartement, je partis dans ma chambre et me mis sous les couettes. Je m'endormis et sombrai dans une vague de cauchemars plus terrifiants les uns que les autres.

Je me réveillai en sursaut et passai mes mains dans les cheveux. Je courus prendre ma douche et m'habillai d'un short court et d'un petit haut puis pris la direction de la cuisine pour prendre une poignée de céréales. Je me retournai et vis Amber qui était endormie sur le canapé, le visage apaisé. Je souris, heureuse de la voir heureuse. Je replaçai sa couverture et partis dans mon lieu de consolation.

Arrivée à ma salle de danse, j'attachai mes cheveux, mis la musique à fond et commençai à danser. La musique me faisait oublier mes peines et mes souffrances. Mon pied hurlait de douleur mais je préférai la douleur physique à la douleur mentale. Je tournoyais, me retournais et le vit.

Il avait un sourire en coin. J'éteignis la musique et mis mes cheveux en arrière.

« Tu peux continuer à danser.

– Pour que tu te moques de moi ? Pour que tu me blesses ?

– Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te blesser.

– Mais tu l'as fait.

– Désolé. »

Casey écarquilla les yeux :

« Tu as dit "désolé" ?

– Oui, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, c'était immature.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui est fait est fait. »

Nous nous dévisageâmes un long moment.

« Au fait, comment m'as-tu trouvée ?

– J'ai demandé à Amber. Elle m'a dit que tu devais être ici. Tu danses assez bien.

– Oh d'accord. Et merci. »

Je fis un pas et grimaçai, prenant les bandes qui étaient sur la petite table.

« Tu as mal ? me demanda Derek en pointant mes pieds. »

Je m'assis par terre et cachais mes pieds odieux mais à ma plus grande surprise, il fit la même chose, prit mon pied entre ses mains et commença à le masser avec douceur.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

– Je sais. Je ne fais pas ça par obligation. Les bandes s'il-te-plaît.

– Tiens. »

Je frôlai sa main et cela me donna des décharges électriques dans le corps. Le voir aussi près de moi me rendait folle.

« Merci. »

Il commença à bander mon pied.

« Je ne serre pas trop fort ?

– Non, ça va.

– OK. L'autre. »

Il me massa un long moment et caressa mon pied avec son pouce avec sensualité. Il approcha ses lèvres doucement et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas crier de joie et lui sauter dessus comme une folle. J'étais aux anges.

« Pourquoi tu es partie ? me demanda-t-il avec un ton froid.

– Hier ? essayai-je de comprendre, surprise.

– Non. Il y a un an de ça. »

Je ne répondis pas. Il prit la bande et l'enroula. Il avait perdu sa douceur.

« -Tu me fais mal, criai-je de douleur.

– C'est ce que j'ai ressenti le jour où tu es partie, mais j'ai eu beaucoup plus mal. »

Je ne parlais pas. Je le regardais. Il se leva et partit hors de ma vue. Il avait l'air vraiment sincère.

Mon corps tremblait encore à cause de ce petit baiser. Je n'avais qu'une envie : le rattraper et l'embrasser. Mais j'avais peur qu'il me rejette.

Je me couchai sur le sol froid, désespérée, et pleurai.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut a tous

ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre

Tout d'abord merci au personne qui me laisse des reviews adorable et gentil qui me font vraiment plaisir ensuite désoler pour le retard de new life et a lie new love l'imagination ne viens pas !!!!!!

et ensuite pour un nouveau départ je ne sais combien de chapitre il y aura

mais je ne suis pas la pour sa sa fais plus de trois jour que j'éfface des messages idiot c personne non rien d'autre a faire que de m'enoiyer des message stupide imature et le mot et faible et si c'est gens veulent lire des chose avec des relation sexuel qu'il achéte des livre ou qu'il lise les fic du rating M qui traite ce sujet mais le pire c'est que c'est personne parle vulgairement

et cela me rend folle je ne suporte plus ce genre de message alors voila c'est tous se que je voulait dire

merci a tous a bientôt

la suite pour bientôt sûrement l'autre semaine et merci de m'écouter

ps:j'ai laisser quelque message pour que vous qu'on prenait pourquoi cela m'énerve

bisous doudoulce


	8. Chapter 8

Salut a tous

Merci à **Kedern** pour la correction

et a toute les personne qui m'ont laisser des reviews

et surtout n'hésitait pas laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous e penser

bisous doudoulce

* * *

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle était triste, désemparée et ne savait plus quoi penser. La télévision ne l'intéressait guère et ce film rempli de romantisme lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Casey ? Le film ne t'intéresse pas ? demanda Amber, faisant sortir Casey de ses pensées.

– Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que je n'ai pas la tête à ça aujourd'hui, c'est tout.

– Ça fait deux jours que tu me sors toujours cette excuse, que tu "n'as pas la tête à ça". Casey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe réellement avec toi ?

– Rien, répondit la jeune brune.

– Tu mens, je te connais Case.

– Je te dis que rien ne se passe !

– Casey, pas à moi. Tu es bizarre depuis que tu as revu Ralph. Ou plutôt Derek.

– N'importe quoi, tu dérailles ma pauvre Amber.

– Casey, sérieusement. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Je sais qu'il est allé te voir il y a deux jours et, comme par hasard, tu es triste et maussade depuis deux jours. Quelle coïncidence !

– Oui, il est venu me voir mais rien ne s'est passé. Et je ne suis ni triste ni maussade. »

Casey lui fit un grand sourire :

« Tu vois, je suis heureuse, murmura la jeune fille.

– Écoute Casey : je te connais, tu n'es pas heureuse et tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu as. J'ai compris. Dis-le, ça ira plus vite.

– Je te jure, Amber. Il s'est juste excusé…et…

– Et quoi Casey ? Crache le morceau !

– Et il m'a dit que je lui avais fait du mal quand j'étais partie, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le blesser, Amber, je l'a… »

Elle s'arrêta de parler alors qu'elle trouvait qu'elle en avait trop dit.

« Tu es amoureuse de Derek ! s'exclama Amber.

– Quoi ? Ça va pas ! Je n'ai pas dit ça !

– Si, tu l'as dit, et tu allais le dire.

– Non, et tu m'énerves. »

Casey, contrariée, se leva du canapé.

Alors qu'elle allait se diriger vers sa chambre, elle entendit son amie lui crier :

« Casey, ne cache pas tes sentiments et tu verras que ça ira beaucoup mieux ! Et je suis sûre que Derek t'aime aussi, ça se voit ! Il t'aime ! Casey, ne gâche pas ta chance… Je ne dirais rien, tu es mon amie, mais te voir dans cet état me fait mal… »

Casey resta un moment devant la poignée de la porte, perdue, alors qu'Amber avait terminé son discours


	9. Chapter 9

Salut à tous

**Si ce chapitre ne vous conviens pas je le changerais**

Merci a **Kedern** pour la correction

bonne lecture a tous et laisser desreviews

* * *

Il faisait froid mais mon corps était enflammé. Amber avait deviné mes sentiments pour Derek. Je n'étais vraiment pas douée pour les mensonges.

Je me mis à sourire : je me souvins que Derek avait essayé de m'apprendre l'art du mensonge et cela avait été plutôt drôle. Il m'impressionnait toujours, il était vraiment unique. C'était bizarre comment j'avais pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Il était insupportable, mais en même temps, il était tellement adorable. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre de lui. Quand j'avais un problème, il me soutenait, et ça, c'était la plus bellechose que l'on puisse faire pour moi.

Mais là, tout était différent. Je me sentais nulle et perdue. Je m'arrêtai au milieu du chemin. Le contact de la neige sous ma peau m'apaisait, j'avais envie de tournoyer sous la neige tombante comme une gamine de quatre ans, c'était plus fort que moi. J'ouvris ma main pour sentir les flocons de neige sur ma peau. Je souriais comme une idiote.

« Tu n'as pas grandi dans ta tête. Tu es toujours la même au fond.

– Derek… »

Il avança vers moi et je fis un pas en sa direction.

« Tu as le nez tout rouge, me répond-il. »

Je baissai la tête.

« Tu es d'une gentillesse impressionnante, murmurais-je.

– Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne trouvais pas ça mignon. »

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux.

« Derek, je...

– Ne dit rien. »

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et de son pouce caressa le dos de ma main.

« Ne dit rien, s'il-te-plaît, Casey. Et regarde-moi dans les yeux. »

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort.

« Casey, je suis désolé pour hier.

– Tu n'as pas …

– Chut ! Écoute-moi.

– Mais…

– Casey, s'il-te-plaît, juste une fois OK ? Juste une fois.

– OK.

– Merci. Je voulais te dire que je t'… »

Il s'arrêta dans saphrase et sembla se noyer dans mes yeux bleu océan.

« Que ? Dis-le, Derek, dis-le ! »

Il me sourit et serra un peu plus fort ma main.

« Bon, je vais me jeter à l'eau, plaisanta-t-il.

– Oui, vas-y, plonge. »

Il me rapprocha de lui et me serra contre lui.

« Je voulais te dire que je suis heureux de t'avoir revue.

– Moi aussi, Derek. Moi aussi je suis heureuse de t'avoir revu.

– Et ...

– Et? Derek, allez, ce n'est pas si compliqué !

– Et que je crois que je…

– Que tu quoi? Derek, dis-le, dis-le !

– Que je suis super heureux avec Emily. Je crois que je l'aime. J'ai même envie de l'épouser, tu vois ? C'est magique. C'est l'amour.

– Oh… »

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je les essuyai avec ma main libre.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Mais là, je dois y aller, montravail m'attend. »

Je me détachai de lui les larmes aux yeux. Je partis en courant au lieu de montravail. Mon cœur me faisait mal… Je devais l'oublier, et vite.


	10. Chapter 10

Salut a tous

voici la suite d'un nouveau départ désolais pour le retard

bonne lecture a tous et merci a Kedern pour la correction

* * *

Elles lavaient les tables du bar sans grand enthousiasme. Amber regardait son amie avec énervement : elle en avait marre que Casey déprime de cette façon, elle savait que son amie était en train de confondre ses rêves avec la réalité et Amber savait qu'il était temps de la réveiller.

« Casey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Rien.

– Case, pas à moi.

– Amber, rien ne se passe, murmura la brune avec les larmes aux yeux.

– C'est Derek, c'est ça ? demanda Amber.

– Quoi !? Non ! mentit outrageusement la jeune brune.

– Casey, je suis ton amie…

– Oui, tu es mon amie, mais je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires…

– Casey, tu ne m'ennuies jamais.

– Oui mais…

– Pas de mais ! Raconte. »

Les jeunes femmes s'installèrent à une table. Casey lui raconta son aventure, sa déception, sa peur et sa honte.

« Alors, si j'ai bien compris, la première fois, il t'ignore. Après, il t'insulte. Ensuite, il vient te voir, s'excuse et prend soin de toi jusqu'à embrasser ton pied. Ensuite, il te fait mal pour te prouver à quel point tu lui as fait du mal quand tu es partie et puis il te prend la main, te serre contre lui et il te dit qu'il aime Emily, c'est ça ?

– Oui.

– Alors, il n'y a qu'une seule explication à ça.

– Laquelle ? se réjouit Casey.

– Ce mec est fou et super lunatique !

– Amber, sois sérieuse.

– Pff… Casey, réfléchis : il a embrassé ton horrible pied de danseuse, faut vraiment être amoureux.

– Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il dit être amoureux d'Emily ? »

Amber fit mine de réfléchir à sa question :

« Je sais ! Casey, il a dit aimer Emily car il était perdu. Écoute : les seules fois où il t'a parlé cette année, tu n'avais pas confiance en toi. Alors, quand il s'est lancé à l'eau, il croyait que tu le regarderais perdue. Mais non : à la place, tu lui disais de continuer avec des regards et des touchers, et là, il s'est perdu. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Donc, il s'est défendu avec sa carapace : Emily. Ralph m'a dit qu'Emily était son espèce de protection et Sam m'a dit la même chose.

– Sam ?

– Oui, c'est vrai, il est là et aimerait te voir mais la question n'est pas là. Derek t'aime, Case.

– S'il m'aimait, ça ferait un moment qu'il m'aurait draguée.

– Casey, t'es son ex-demi-sœur, alors ce n'est pas facile pour lui tout ce changement.

– Tu as sûrement raison.

– J'ai toujours raison ma petite. Alors écoute : va le voir et dis-lui ce que tu ressens.

– Lui dire quoi? "Derek Venturi, je suis amoureuse de toi, tu me rends dingue, je t'aime, je t'aime !" ? cria Casey. »

Alors que la jeune femme terminait son discours, une voix féminine devant la porte se fit entendre.

« Pardon. »


	11. Chapter 11

Salut à tous

Merci a **Kedern** pour la correction

sinon bonne lecture a tous et laisser des reviews

bisous doudoulce

* * *

La jeune brune ferma les yeux de peur. Pourquoi la poisse devait-elle toujours la suivre ? Pourquoi ?

Elle savait qu'elle devait donner une réponse mais sa bouche ne voulait pas émettre le moindre son. Elle sentait le regard d'Amber porté sur elle et sur Emily. Casey se tourna lentement vers la jeune métisse, un pauvre sourire. Casey resta surprise devant le visage d'Emily : elle avait un magnifique sourire aux lèvres et la regardait avec enthousiasme. Casey fronça les  
sourcils : comment pouvait-elle être si heureuse alors qu'elle venait de dire qu'elle était folle amoureuse de son petit amie?

« Alors Case ? s'enquit Emily. »

Casey baissa les yeux, honteuse.

« Alors Case, tu es amoureuse de qui ? réitéra Emily.

– Tu le sais, murmura Casey.

– Non, je ne le sais pas. Allez, dis-le-moi, je pourrais peut-être t'aider! »

_iComment ça elle ne le savait pas ? pensa Casey  
_  
« Alors Casey, c'est qui ce mec ? »

La jeune brune rougit. Elle se leva d'un bond et se sentit mal. On aurait dit qu'elle passait au rayons X.

« Casey, je suis ton amie. De qui es-tu amoureuse ? Dis-le-moi, on pourrait faire des sorties ensemble, Derek et moi, et toi et ton futur…

– Bon, Emily, tu veux quelque chose à boire ? intervint Amber.

– Non. Je veux que Case me dise de qui elle est amoureuse.

– Je ne suis amoureuse de personne ! s'énerva Casey.

– Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire ? demanda tristement Emily.

– Parce que ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Énervée, elle partit les larmes aux yeux, bousculant Emily au passage. Elle courut jusqu'à la petite rue est partie s'assoir sur sur un coin elle en avais mar de cette vie de chien elle aurais préféré mourir avec eux au moins elle ne souffrirait plus elle ferma les yeux et s'endormis dans cette ruelle

**Rêve  
**

«_ Casey, tu m'entends ? demanda sa mère.  
__– Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_– C'est à toi de me le dire, murmura Nora en caressant les cheveux de sa fille._

_– Lizzie, ta sœur s'est réveillée._

_– Enfin depuis le temps ! s'exclama Lizzie en courant dans les bras de sa sœur._

_– Où est papa ? s'enquit Casey._

_– Tu connais ton père : toujours dans ses réunions et tout._

_– Où suis-je ? voulut savoir Casey._

_– Tu es au paradis, murmura Lizzie._

_– Ça existe ?_

_– Oui, avoua sa mère. Et je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais là ?_

_– Je ne sais pas… Il y avait Emily, Amber… J'ai couru et là, plus…_

_– Tu sais, il est mort d'inquiétude, coupa Lizzie gentiment._

_– Qui ça ? demanda Casey._

_– Ben Derek._

_– Derek, mort d'inquiétude ?_

_– Oui ! cria Nora. Oui : Derek. C'est lui qui t'a trouvée, il est vraiment inquiet ! Tu sais, il a même crié après Emily !_

_– Vraiment ?_

_– Oui, vraiment, répondit Lizzie. Il a peur de te perdre comme il y a un  
an._

_– Derek m'aime ?_

_– Ça, on ne peut pas te répondre ma chérie, sourit Nora en embrassant son front. Mais il est temps que tu te réveilles : ta place est sur terre encore et non ici, ma chérie. Tu nous manque tellement… Sache que sommes toujours près de toi._

_– Vraiment ?  
– Lizzie, David et moi._

_– Qui est David ?_

_– Ton petit frère ?_

_– Comment ? »_

_Un petit garçon d'un an s'avança vers elle. Il ressemblait atrocement à Derek._

_« Mon Dieu, c'est Derek en petit ! »_

_Nora rigola :_

_« Tu l'aimes, Derek._

_– Oui, je l'aime._

_– Alors réveille-toi et va le voir ! s'écria Lizzie »_

_Tout devint plus flou…_

_Elle entendit des voix et sentit la main de Derek dans la sienne. sana savoir pourquoi, à moitié endormie, elle muremura :_

Elle entendit des voix et sentit la main de Derek dans la sienne. Sans savoir pourquoi, à moitié endormie, elle murmura :

« Derek, mon amour…»

Sous le regard des autres et sous le sourire heureux du jeune homme à qui étaient dédiées ces paroles.


	12. Chapter 12

Salut a tous

merci a** Kerden** pour la correction et bonne lecture a tous ^^

* * *

Casey ouvrit les yeux doucement, regarda sa main et celle de Derek entrelacées et sourit comme une idiote. Le jeune homme enleva sa main de celle de Casey. Elle sentit comme un froid mais se leva, et ce avec beaucoup de mal. Amber aida son amie :

« Tu veux quelque chose, ma puce ? demanda Amber.

– Un verre d'eau serait bien, murmura Casey.

– OK, un verre d'eau pour mademoiselle. »

Puis elle se rapprocha d'elle et murmura à son oreille :

« Bravo Case, au moins, tout le monde est au courant maintenant. »

Et elle partit. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Derek était enlacé avec Emily mais elle remarqua que le regard de cette dernière était possessif et effrayé. Quant à Derek, il fuyait son regard comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, s'enquit Casey innocemment.

– Derek t'a trouvée évanouie dans une ruelle, répondit Amber en lui tendant son verre d'eau.

– Oh ! s'exclama Casey. »

Emily se détacha de l'emprise de son petit ami en lui offrant un baiser banal sur sa bouche et se positionna devant Casey avec un regard interrogatif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ily a, Emily ?

- Pourquoi es-tu partie comme une furie lorsque je t'ai demandé ce que tu sais ?

– Parce que je n'aime pas les interrogatoires.

– Ce n'était pas un interrogatoire, Case, et arrête de chercher des excuses. Alors, de qui es-tu amoureuse ?

– Je te l'ai dit : de personne.

– Menteuse, répliqua Emily. »

Casey avait les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi Emily agissait-elle ainsi avec elle ?

« Laisse-la, s'emporta Derek.

– Pourquoi, Derek ? Me cacherais-tu quelque chose ?

– Emily, calme-toi, ordonna Amber.

– Toi, tu la ferme !

– Qui crois-tu être pour me dire de la fermer ? demanda Amber incrédule.

– Chérie, calme-toi, susurra Ralph à son oreille.

– Oui, calmez-vous, murmura Casey. »

Derek fixa Casey et ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle.

« Que je me calme, Case ? Après ce que tu as dit ? Après ce que j'ai vu ?

– Quoi ? demanda Casey.

– Emily, arrête s'il te plaît, supplia Derek.

– Je ne comprends pas, là, avoua Casey.

– Ah oui ? Tu veux peut-être un dessin ?

– Emily, exprime-toi! s'énerva Casey.

– Emily, non, s'emporta Derek.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ily a, Derek ? Tu as peur ?

– Arrête de lui faire du mal ! ordonna Derek.

– Lui faire du mal ? Alors là, c'est la meilleure! Elle part sans rien nous dire, sans nous donner de nouvelles, et c'est moi qui lui fais du mal ?»

Casey commençait à sentir les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

« Emily, je suis désolée… s'excusa Casey.

– Laisse-moi continuer ! »

Casey se tut.

« Et ensuite, elle ose murmurer "Derek, mon amour" ! Je veux des explications tout desuite ! »


	13. Chapter 13

Salut a tous

Alors tout d'abort dsl pour se grand retard l'inspiration ne me venais pas

je ne suis pas trés fier de se chapitre mais c'était ou vraiment rien alors voila sinon merci o personne ki lise mon histoire et ki m'encourage a contunier et

merci a** Kerden** pour la correction et bonne lecture a tous ^^

Doudoulce

* * *

Casey écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'avait tout de même pas pu dire cela ! Elle ne revenait pas d'avoir osé dire "Derek, mon amour"… Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Elle devait se réveiller, et vite. La voix d'Emily la fit revenir à la réalité :

« Alors, Casey, tu as donné ta langue au chat ?

– Je ne sais pas quoi dire, avoua Casey, rouge de honte. »

Derek, lui, avait la tête baissée. Amber regardait ses pieds alors que Ralph lui caressait le bras.

« Tu ne sais pas quoi dire… Oh Case! Et moi je dois en penser quoi de tout ça ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Tu ne sais pas quoi dire ? C'est ça ?

– Emily, je t'en prie, implora Casey avec un regard suppliant.

– Mais tu me prends pour une conne ! C'est ça, Case ?

– Quoi ?! s'écria Casey.

– Il n'y a pas de "quoi" ! Tu la ferme, OK ? Je ne te supporte plus ! Tu n'es qu'une sale garce ! Tu ne peux pas trouver un mec, non, il faut que tu viennes le chercher dans mes draps ! »

Derek allait répondre mais Casey, n'en pouvant plus, explosa :

« Tu sais quoi Emily ? J'en ai plus que marre de tes crises alors écoute : retraite-moi de garce et tu vas voir ce qu'il va t'arriver ! »

Casey avança près d'Emily et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Tu sais quoi, Emily ? »

Emily regarda Casey, effrayée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état : elle avait les yeux brillants, sa voix était remplie de rage… Peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais dû lui parler comme ça. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle s'était emportée… Mais cette colère s'était évaporée depuis que Casey avait haussé le ton. Emily dévisagea quand même Casey, plein de défi.

Derek, lui, ne revenait pas de ce qui se passait à ce moment-là. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et puis pensa que la meilleure solution était encore de se taire. Il ne voulait pas dire quelque chose de regrettable.

Amber avait enfoui sa tête dans le torse de Ralph alors que ce dernier dégustait avec délectation la scène devant lui. Deux jeunes femmes qui se disputaient, il adorait ça.

Emily, qui défiait Casey du regard répondit à la question que celle-ci lui avait posé il y a quelques minutes :

« Non, mais vas-y, dis-le.

– Je n'ai pas eu besoin de grand-chose pour prendre Derek de sous tes draps. »

Casey termina sa phrase avec un air provocant envers son amie. Alors que Derek était choqué par les derniers mots de Casey.


	14. Chapter 14

Salut a tous Voila la suite de un nouv depart

dsl pour le retare Merci a Kedern pour la correction

bisous doudoulce

* * *

Le silence régnait. Personne ne parlait, personne ne se regardait. Casey,voyant qu'elle avait été trop loin, gênée, se mit à présenter desexcuses en fuyant rapidement la scène vers un endroit pour se réfugier. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sa peau suée.

Arrivé dans une petite allée, elle se laissa tomber au sol, épuisée. Son souffle était coupé. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser de façon cohérente, son esprit concentré sur ces derniers mots qu'elle avait dits. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains en jurant. Pour elle, elle se sentait si faible, si vulnérable

Le temps se rafraîchissait. Elle se leva avec peu de conviction et reparti encourant à son lieu de consolation.

À la maison, l'ambiance était plutôt maussade. Tout le monde se taisai se fut Amber qui rompit le silence :

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille chercher Casey.

– Je viens avec toi ! s'écria Derek.

– Je crois que tu en as déjà assez fait pour aujourd'hui. »

Emily regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait avec un air dégoûté. La réalité lui avait éclaté en pleine figure.


End file.
